


Disintegration

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Horny, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Spirit Blossom AU, what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: I just think Spirit Blossom Thresh and Yone are neat.Not much of a summary...it's a smut one shot.GLHF!
Relationships: Thresh/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teratsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratsuki/gifts), [kimkaiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/gifts).



> Another horny ship for me to simp over. This is a belated birthday present to my good friend kimkaiiii (read their fics too!) and an 'i love you bitch' gift to teratsuki (another great writer and god-tier artist that inspired this whole horny nonsense- seriously follow them @ teratsukiR18 on twitter!) 
> 
> Thank you both for giving me the horny fuel to write this mess.
> 
> Also- sorry I make all of my bottoms whiny little bitches but...like ok I may have a type.

“You’re so good for daddy.” His deep voice resonated in the dark, damp cave, the night blossoms illuminating the small area decorating the walls the reflection of the colorful glass and crystals jutting out of the surrounding walls.

The kanmei whined into his touch as the akana stroked a long, clawed finger down his cheek, he struggled to break free from the restraints that bound his hands behind his back and growled as his frustration grew.

“Let. Me. _Go._ ”

The demon hummed, his deep baritone resonating in the enclosure as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, looking down at the smaller man. A predator playing with his food, marveling at the curiosities this particular spirit brought him.

Thresh, the demon of obsession, thirsting for his next flawed soul, his next precious prize to toy with and torment. The lustful ecstasy of breaking the mind of his next beloved acquisition for his collection. He let his long, clawed fingers travel down his chest, ripping the pieces of fabric in the process, exposing his pale chest and abdomen.

“That’s enough disrespect from you, little one.” Thresh’s eyes flicked away as he reached for a small vile, popping the cap off and sucking in the light blue liquid. His captive watching his movements closely, looking for a means of escape.

Thresh reached a hand forward and gripped his jaw tightly, forcing the man to open his mouth as he leaned forward and without wasting a moment and hovered his lips over his and let the glowing liquid drip from his lips into the open mouth of the man beneath him. The disgruntled, agitated face transformed before him as he pulled his head back and held his palm over his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

Disgust turned to confusion, confusion turned to indifference before he spoke up.

“That’s all?” He smirked, “Your little potion didn’t do shit. Now, give me my swords back.”

Thresh reached for his ripped strips of clothing, tugging at them delicately as he continued to cut them off, showcasing just how sharp his nails really were, as they effortlessly fell to the damp, rocky floor beneath them.

The man attempted to move in rebuttal but was overcome with an intense feeling throughout his body as if his blood was on fire. He winced and houghed out a deep breath, blood rushing to his face as a rosy color spread across his face.

“W-what did-”

“Did I do to you?” Thresh pulled the last of his clothes off, revealing his bare body, coated in a thin film of sweat and evidence of painful arousal. He smirked and pushed the white strands that fell before his face out of the way, “Little Yone…” his violet eyes glowing with power and authority, he licked his lips and crouched down to face him at eye level, “You were born for this moment. I’ve been looking for you for a very long time.”

Yone wanted to shake his head as he made a feeble attempt to back up from his overbearing presence, it only made him lose his balance and have to lean back onto the adjacent stack of rock and rubble.

_ The demon of obsession. _

“You’ve been given a pretty powerful enchantment, little one.” Thresh crawled on top of his body, seeing the differences in their size and frame. He chewed his lip a bit and looked over him with half lidded eyes, his own arousal growing at the sight of Yone beneath him. “There’s only one way to make you feel better. Only  _ I _ can grant you the release that you’re seeking.”

He bent down, gripping the back of Yone’s neck and pulling him up a bit as he exposed his neck, opening his mouth and tracing a path up from his collar bone to his jugular.

“You’ve been running for quite some time, warlord.”

Yone gasped into his touch as he felt a large hand firmly grip his cock, giving it a squeeze.

“Daddy is the only one that can take it all away.”

Yone clenched his eyes shut and whined as he rubbed up and down his length, gasping as Thresh harshly released his member, feeling him grip his hair and yank him up to his knees.

“I’m your salvation now.” He dropped his belt, letting his remaining clothes fall to the ground, exposing his rock hard arousal, he smirked, rubbing it on Yone’s face as he looked up at him, desire clouding his eyes, staining his expression.

Yone rubbed against it, feeling the full effects of the enchantment taking control of him, he felt nothing but the fervor to please Thresh and give him everything he commanded. He parted his lips and let his tongue lick and suck the impressive length of his cock.

Thresh let his head fall back as he moaned, gripping the back of his head pushing him closer to his groin as Yone licked and kissed the base of his cock. He pulled away to breathe, saliva trailing from his supple, pink lips, and looked up to Thresh.

“Does this please daddy?”

The demon looked into his eyes, silently, he gripped his cock and placed it at the tip of Yone’s saliva coated lips.

“Suck.”

The kanmei quickly rose on his knees, parting his lips to accept Thresh’s thick length, he swirled his tongue around the tip, tracing his tongue across the top, dipping his tongue into the small slit at the top, earning a growl from the demon above him.

He pulled away, licking his lips to give them a fresh coat of slickness, wrapping his lips around his teeth to give further slickness and suction he attempted to take Thresh’s full length, pushing his head further, inch by inch until he reluctantly gagged and had to pull away. Arms still bound, he lost his balance and had no choice but to fall forward, rubbing his face in Thresh’s thigh he looked up like a lost animal hoping for help.

Thresh pushed his chin up, his eyes scanning his face.

“You’ll be a good boy for me, right?”

Yone in his lustful stupor nodded and gulped, whining as he leaned from side to side. Thresh reached behind his and with one motion sliced through the restraints on his arms. 

Without a moment for Yone to adjust to his recently freed mobility, Thresh pulled him up and lead him to a small flat area of the cave, smooth stone with a small stream of water running over it, presumably the levelest area in this place.

Thresh laid him down, the water absorbing into his snowy, white hair, he shivered at its cold temperature on his burning hot skin.

“Touch...t-touch…”

“What’s that, little one?”

His throat felt dry at the loss of contact, arousal burning his skin, clouding his mind, he only desired release. He desired to be used.

Thresh kneeled down and pushed his legs back, rubbing the tight hole of his entrance with the pad of his finger, careful not to get his claws too close. Yone gasped and arched his back, panting, his body begging for more.

Thresh grabbed his hand and guided it to his mouth, his long tongue wrapping around two fingers, coating them with thick saliva before pushing them down to his entrance.

“Prepare yourself for me.” He pushed Yone’s hand on his hole so there would be no mistake of his intent.

The smaller man nodded and needily began rubbing his hole, slowly inserting one finger and moaning.

Thresh leaned back on his knees and gripped his own erection, squeezing firmly and rubbing up and down the length of his cock at a tantalizing pace. Yone continued to stretch and play with his hole. He looked over and up to Thresh as he panted, his chest rising and falling at a rhythmic pace as he raised his other hand to his lips and spit on his fingers. Reaching down, he replaced his hand with his freshly coated fingers, using the other to grip his ass and spread himself apart, giving Thresh a view of everything as he pumped his fingers in and out of his tight hole.

“Please use me, daddy.”

Thresh’s gaze was hypnotizing, Yone desperate for contact attempted to scoot closer but cut his thigh as he attempted to move closer on the stone.

The demon immediately gripped his thigh, pushing it back and he leaned into the fresh wound, red droplets forming into a thin line. Yone gasped as he felt a warm tongue sucking on the skin.

“Hhhh, p-please…”

Thresh trailed bites and licks down the back of his thigh until he reached his entrance, flattening his tongue and lapping at the stretched ring of muscle.

Yone’s hand flew over his mouth to cover his moans, biting down on his fingers as he felt the demon’s hot, warm tongue rub against his ass. Thresh pulled his hand away, holding his wrist firmly as he positioned himself between his legs, his cock rubbing between his ass, feeling the soft skin on his hard length. The smaller man beneath him bit his lip as he pressed back on his arousal.

“Are you ready, little one?”

Yone gulped and closed his eyes, “Touch...your touch... _ please _ .”

He smirked and gripped his cock, pressing into his tight hole, still holding onto Yone’s wrist as he sunk his cock deeper inside of him. Harsh, needy moans echoed throughout the walls of the small cave, as if an orchestra of erotic moans were filling the space, reverberating off the walls.

“Repeat after me…” he pressed his thick cock further in until he reached the base, “You are all I need.”

Yone coughed on his saliva and winced at the feeling of being split in two, but still deep in the effects of the enchantment, he swiftly obeys.

“Y-you are all I need.”

Thresh pulls back slowly to give the man time to adjust before rolling his hips forward once more.

“You are my salvation.”

Yone cried out as Thresh hit the sensitive nerves to which he continued to roll his hips.

“S-salvation…”

He snapped his hips forward.

“Say it.” He directed. 

Yone opened his eyes, tears leaking out of the corners as the sound of skin slapping filled the air.

“You’re my salvation….please..hhhh…” 

Thresh grabbed his wrists and pulled him up, into his lap, without breaking their contact. Yone sank further onto his cock in this new position, turning back to look at his backside.

“Hhhh...daddy fills me up so much.”

Thresh thrust his hips up into Yone as he attempted to bounce on his cock, meeting him halfway.

He leaned in and nipped at his earlobe, letting his tongue trace around the shell of his ear. His hot breath sent shivers down Yone’s spine, the hairs on his skin standing up.

“Is that what you desire?” He nudged his chin up and looked down into his helpless face.

Yone leaned forward and stuck his tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth, begging for more contact. He broke the kiss to breathe, the string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Please fill me up.” He bit his lip and looked down as embarrassment mixed in with the lustful look in his eyes.

Thresh chuckled, his deep, titillating voice making Yone’s cock twitch, leaking cum. The sight was all too much for Thresh to hold back any longer and he laid back, pulling Yone down on top of him.

“Come here, little one, let daddy give you what you need.”

Yone placed his hands onto the demon’s large, wide chest as he felt those large, clawed hands grip his ass cheeks, squeezing and spreading them apart as his began to thrust deeply in and out of him with a quickened pace. The smaller man arched his back, digging his own nails into Thresh’s chest as he attempted to hold on, crying out in ecstasy. 

Thresh smirked at the sight of his toy above him, moaning and gasping at his touch, he continued to pound into his tight hole as he watched Yone’s face.

“Spread yourself for me.”

“W-what?”

He slowed his thrusts and moved Yone’s arms to his sides, placing his hands on his bottom.

“Spread that tight little ass for me and then I’ll give you what you need.”

Yone licked his lips haphazardly and nodded, scrambling to grip the round clefts of his ass and spreading them apart.

“Yes, daddy...please, please fuck me.”

Without wasting another moment, Thresh reached forward, gripping his sides, and mercilessly fucking him until he couldn’t form real words, just needy, lust-filled gasps and cries filled the air as he begged with his body for his cum.

The demon continued to thrust deeper and deeper, quickening his pace until Yone cried out, white, hot cum spurting out of his cock in small white ropes. The sight enough to put him over the edge he gripped his sides even hard, breaking the skin under his claws and he thrust at a brutal pace before groaning and releasing inside of him. The hot liquid dripping out of his ass before he even pulled out, filling him completely.

Yone collapsed on top of him, his back rising and falling as he gasped for air, Thresh licking his lips before pressing small kisses onto his forehead, the cool stream of water travel around his body, the trickle of water filling the air as he held and pet the head of the newest addition to his collection.

“You were a very good boy for me, Yone.” He nudged the smaller man’s head up to see his face, red from the physical exertion, enchantment still present in his body but noticeably weaker as Yone struggled to keep his eyes open, sleep soon to overcome him.

“I think you may be my best addition yet.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
